


Judge

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Authority!kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Squirting, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Judge

  “Judge,” You breathed in his ear. “Judge Dredd.” Your voice cracked on his name, but you didn’t notice.

  Joey did, though.

  He sat stock-still in his chair, his hands gripping the arms of it as he stared at his paperwork on the desk. “I need to finish this paperwork, Y/N.” His voice was stern yet strained. He was desperately trying to ignore your mouth nipping and sucking along his neck, your hands gripping his shoulders… your bare pussy rubbing against him.

   “But  _ Judge Dredd _ .” You hissed when you caught a particularly good angle. “I need you.” You leaned in and gently tugged his earlobe in-between your teeth.

   A low growl escaped from his throat without his permission. He swallowed nervously and gripped the arms of his chair even harder. There was no possible way you could’ve missed that.

   And you didn’t.

   “C’mon, Judge,” You practically purred. “Why don’t you take a break?”

   “Y/N,” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m almost done.” Air whistled through his teeth when you traced a finger along the edge of his pants.

   Your clit rubbed perfectly against his thigh, causing you to moan as your pussy spasmed. “So am I,” You breathed, moaning again.

   Another growl pushed past Joey’s lips. Unconsciously, he lifted his thigh up slightly, causing you to rub against it more firmly.

   “Joey!” You gasped, pulling away from his neck and tilting your head back. You wanted to make sure he saw your face when you came. “Oh, fuck!”

   His thigh pressed up into you as you rubbed against it and the friction had you crying out and clutching at his shoulder with your free hand. The edge was right there.

   Suddenly, Joey’s hand was between your bodies, rubbing roughly at your clit. A surprised gasp escaped your mouth, followed by a scream as you fell over the edge. Your fingers curled into his waistband as you grinded on his thigh. He worked you through your orgasm, groaning as he felt your juices soak through his pants.

   “Fuck, Judge,” You panted.

   He crashed his lips against yours as you came down from your orgasm, slowly the circles he was tracing on your clit. You let go of his waistband and wrapped both your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair.

   “You are impossible,” He muttered against your lips.

   “But that’s what you love about me,” You murmured back.

   His lips curved up against your and you smiled. He wrapped his free arm around your thighs, just under your ass. You squeaked in surprise when he suddenly stood, lifting you off of his lap and depositing you on the desk. His eyes were shining with arousal when he pulled away from the kiss to look at you.

   “Darlin’, I love everything about you,” He told you.

   Heat rose in your cheeks and  you opened your mouth to respond, but he didn’t give you a chance to respond. Before you can even blink, he’s down on his knees. He runs a hand along the length of your right leg and follows it with his mouth, nipping and kissing and licking. He takes a moment to suck a bruise into the soft skin of your inner thigh before giving your left leg the same treatment.

   “Joey,” You sighed, running your hands through his hair.

   Joey paused from where he had been trailing kisses up the junction between your leg and groin and bit your hip. You yelped out in mixture of pleasure and pain and surprise.

   “I’m sorry, what was that?” He growled. “I didn’t hear you.”

   You gasped when he raised his eyes to meet yours. “Judge!’ You said quickly “Judge!”

   “That’s better, jailbait,” He approved. His mouth moved to your other hip, giving it the same treatment, and he relished the wrecked moan that fell from your lips. “Unauthorized touching of a Judge -  _ especially _ touches of a sexual nature - give out a mandatory sentence of three months in the Iso Cubes,” He told you almost sternly, his breath hot against your skin. You gave him an innocent look (well, as innocent as you could get in your current position). Suddenly, one of his fingers was at your pussy, running through your wet folds. You squeaked in surprise and your body involuntarily leaned into the touch.

   Mischief gleamed in Joey’s eyes and a crooked smile played at his lips as he gave your hip a parting nip and stood up, his finger still partially in you. You found it hard to breathe as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours, his mouth a hair’s breadth away from yours as he said, “But since you’ve been on such good behavior up until recently, I think I’ll let you off with a warning, jailbait.”

   He dragged his finger to your clit, enjoying the wrecked sound you made when he rubbed a circle around it before pulling away. You whimpered at the loss, though the noise was quickly swallowed by your boyfriend as he kissed you until you couldn’t breathe. His hands went to his pants, making quick work of the belt and fly, then he pulled his pants and boxers down just below his ass.

   A quiet groan escaped his lips as the pressure on his erection is relieved. The sound is mimicked by you moments later when he shifted his hips forward and the head of his cock nudged against your folds.

   “Judge Dredd,” You gasped, breaking the kiss to throw your head back in pleasure. His hips moved more, slowly pushing his cock into you inch by inch.

   Joey kept his eyes on you, watching your face intently until he couldn’t take it anymore and dropped his head to your shoulder. He moaned into your skin as he bottomed out, his hips flush against yours. “Y/N.”

   It was quiet for a handful of minutes as he let you adjust to the full feeling of his cock inside your pussy, your breaths the only thing breaking the silence. Then you were reaching a hand up to grip at his shoulder, and wrapping your legs around his waist. “Please, Judge,” You whimpered. “Move.”

   He inhaled sharply, then pulled his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside your pussy before slamming back into you. You both moaned, so he did it again. And again. And again, until he had a rhythm going. A rhythm that was already falling apart, but neither of you noticed enough to care.

   Joey grasped your hip with one hand and with the other held your free hand. You squeezed at his hand as if it were a lifeline as he pounded into you. Each thrust was rough, but perfect. Each one pulled a sound from you and had you scratching at his back. The heels of your feet dug into his ass, trying to bring him as close as possible.

   Starbursts danced behind your eyelids as your orgasm pushed you over the edge and it was all you could do to not scream the apartment down. Pleasure washed through you over and over again. Joey lifted his head from your shoulder and crashed his mouth against yours, swallowing your wordless cries and muffling his own grunts and moans as his cock started to pulse in your wildly clenching walls. His thrusts turned erratic as he spilled his seed into you, his hand gripping your hip hard enough to bruise.

   As your orgasms faded, you both started to relax. Joey gave you a long, sweet kiss while his cock stopped its final twitches before pulling out. You hissed in oversensitivity and he murmured an apology. He let go of you hand in favor of grabbing your other hip and lifted you up again, pulling you into his lap as he sat back in the desk chair once more. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around you, your foreheads pressed together as the two of you focused on catching your breaths.

   “I still have paperwork to do,” Joey said after a while.

   “Do it in the morning,” You mumbled. “I’m tired.”

   Your eyes were closed but you felt Joey shake his head and huff a laugh.


End file.
